You lose two, you find 15 more
by RonandHermione4ever04
Summary: Summary 1: Tru Lovett lost her boyfriend and best friend to each other. Will she every get over it? Will the new kids in the school help her?Summary 2: “He cheated on me with my best friend. I’ll never forgive him,” Tru screamed. “Well maybe you can get r


You lose two and find 15 more by ronandhermione4ever

Summary 1: Tru Lovett lost her boyfriend and best friend to each other. Will she every get over it? Will the new kids in the school help her?

Summary 2: "He cheated on me with my best friend. I'll never forgive him," Tru screamed. "Well maybe you can get revenge?" Ron stated a-matter-of-factly. "Revenge. Such a sweet idea." She muttered.

Chapter 1. Only true friend can heal a broken heart

True Lovett slumped down in front of a locker as she cried her heart out for the boy she loved. Her best friends, Jason and Allie, were together and they were meant to be. She knew it that's why when she found out they had feelings for each other she wasn't surprise but she didn't think they would act on them. Tru had suspected them since they had planned her surprise 17th birthday party, in August, and it was now January. She notice everything that went on between them, the hugs when they were never tat close, and how they always had the need to be alone, but she didn't want to believe it.

"How could I have been such an idiot." She sighed angrily. "I should have let him go a long time ago. Maybe I would have been happier," her anger turning into sadness and she began to cry harder.

"Excuse me." A handsome teenage boy stood in front of her crumpled body. Even though her hair blocked anyone from seeing her tear stained face she could still see him. He had vibrant red hair and freckles. He stood 6'4 and his muscular body and English accent would make any girl swoon and the boys angry. "Excuse me," he said again. "But your in … Are you crying?"

"No, I mean yes, but it's nothing just a hard class," she sniffled as a tear ran down her cheek. Without so much as a second thought he reached out and brushed away her tears with his thumb. Tru wondered for a moment why it wasn't Jason wiping away her tears. Then she remembered he was the cause for them, and he was off making out with her best friend without so much as a backwards glance.

"I'm not stupid though my friends call me an idiot. But I can tell this is just about school or school at all." At this Tru jumped. Having been lost in thought she had forgotten about the cute English boy kneed in from of her. She surveyed him for a couple of minutes before speaking.

"Your right." She sighed and she told him the whole story, of how she had seen her best friends kissing and she broke up with Jason.

FLASHBACK

Tru sat on her bed trying to do her English homework. She had to write an essay about a time when she had felt every emotion. She had just started her heading when heard the doorbell ring. She had reached the bottom of the steps when she realized that she was the only one home. Shrugging her shoulders she continued to the door. Looking out of the peephole she realized it was her boyfriend Jason. _What was he doing here?_ She asked herself. He knew she would be home doing her homework; he couldn't possibly want to make out now she had just seen him a few hours ago.

Swing open the door she gave him a loving smile and asked him "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you Tru?" he asked.

"Bout what?" Tru's smile faltered when she realized he was serious.

"Can we talk inside" he replied.

"Sure come in" and as he came in, Allie was right behind him. "What are you doing here Allie?" Allie didn't reply, instead she looked down and started fidgeting with her hands, a sure sign of nervousness. If Tru wasn't worried before, she sure was worried now.

"What's wrong, I can only talk for a minute I have homework to do." Tru stared at them waiting for a reply. This time one came from Allie.

"I'm so sorry Tru. I never meant it, it just happened," she cried.

"What happened? What did you do? Whatever it is I'm sorry it's nothing, you're my best friend I'll always love you no matter what."

Jason couldn't take it any longer he had to tell her.

"I cheated on you," he shouted.

Tru's mouth fell open as her head turned to look at Jason; she was in mid-stride to give her best friend a hug. Her head snapped back to Allie.

"Is this what you were sorry about?" Tru questioned bitterly but Allie wouldn't say nor look at her. "ANSWER ME" she shouted. Allie nodded. "How could you? You were my best friends, I would do anything for you and this is how you repay me? Get out." She glared at them.

"No, Tru we have to talk about this." Jason replied.

"No. Get out. Get out. Get out Get out Get out Get out GET OUT." At this they backed towards the door.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I'm sorry I should have forced you to tell me that." Ron said quietly.

"It's ok, I feel better after telling some. By the way I'm Tru Lovett. What's your name?" Tru questioned.

"How rude of me. I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. And would your name be like True Love?" He smirked.

She laughed. The first last she had in weeks.

"Well Ron, Ron Weasley, I never really though of it like that but it could be. Hey, you're not from around here are you? What should did you go to?" Tru asked.

"Well I'm from Europe, and as far as the school I don't think you've heard of it but I went to Hogwarts."

"That so cool, my cousin went there in fact she just transferred here." Tru said.

" For real what her name maybe I know her."

"Angelina, Angelina Johnson." Tru replied.

(AN: The end of chapter 1. I think it turned out well, but you're the only one should can decided. Reply please I can take criticism it will help me to write chapter 2. Anyone who has some ideas for me, please reply. Thank you and good night.)


End file.
